User blog:Constellation Nation/Hailstar Rant
Hi kids I'm back from illness to bring you this rant Also I know on my user page it says I've only read the first arc, but I have in fact read some of the super editions and the first part of Crookedstar's Promise and have read through the mayhem that is the Warrior's Wiki to refreshen my memory. Note that this rant slightly covers abuse so if you're senstive click away Also, spoilers. Ready? Cool. Here we go! So ya'll know that Rainflower is basically torn down by the fandom for being a horrible mother, right? Well, here's another cat to semi-add to that hate! Hailstar! Why? He did nothing. Hailstar was the LEADER of Riverclan at the time. Code or not, it is the leader's duty to make sure every cat feels safe in the clan. That is EVERY leader's duty, Warrior book or not. If people don't feel comfortable about something, then as the leader you should fix it. But during the reign of Rainflower's abuse to Storm/Crookedkit, Hailstar did nothing. Now, this may be opinionish, but I refuse to believe Hailstar simply didn't see this happen. Apart from the fact that Shellheart and Rainflower argued constantly about it, which I doubt he simply didn't hear their shouting, but he himself had kits in the nursery during this time. You can NOT tell me he simply didn't check on his mate and kits and that's why he never noticed, because the mere IDEA of that would make him even WORSE of a character, because then you'd be saying that during the six MONTHS that his kits were in the nursery, he as their father never ONCE checked on them. Thats TERRIBLE. And if he DID, how did he not notice that Stormkit was clearly being isolated by his mother? And now onto the real bone I have to pick with him. He renamed Stormkit. You can argue that it was Rainflower that renamed him, sure, but Hailstar ALLOWED it. Hailstar AGREED with it. HAILSTAR was the one who called a meeting and said "Yo, your name's Crookedkit now." Rainflower went into his den and talked to him to discuss it. He is the LEADER. He could have said NO. He, as the leader of the clan, was technically in charge of Stormkit. He wasn't his parent, but he was technically his guardian. Stormkit was his duty to protect. He SWORE THAT when he recieved his nine lives and became leader. He neglected his duty as a leader and hurt Stormkit, a CHILD that was unde his protection. He failed Stormkit as his leader by agreeing to Rainflower's request, even though the most stone-brained of people would have noticed her intent and knew it was wrong. That, in my opinion, was unforgivable. He easily could have said no and even punished Rainflower for having the audacity to hurt Stormkit that way, but he didn't. Not only that, but he also gave Crookedjaw his warrior name. That had no interferance from Rainflower. That was HIS decision. He alone decided to name the cat that heroically fought off a dog Crookedjaw. If he was that moved by his heroism, he should have changed his name, or at least gave him a different suffix. This was on HIM. Hailstar neglected his duty as a leader, and in that way he contributed to Crookedkit's suffering. He was a bystander with the ability to stop the mental abuse Rainflower was causing Crookedkit, but he didn't step in and help. It is my opinion that by this notion, he shouldn't even be in Starclan. He broke his oath and allowed a cat to experience mental abuse and even helped pushed him towards Mapleshade and therefore the Dark Forest. You cannot defend him. Crookedstar's abuse was partially his fault because he did nothing and even contributed by allowing Rainflower to rename him Crookedkit. Hailstar may not be a bad cat, but he is a bad leader. Category:Blog posts